


Surveillance

by shuujinkos



Category: Devilman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujinkos/pseuds/shuujinkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Akira like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

It was him, an empty room, and a grainy surveillance tape.

Ryo considered himself a pretty level headed person. He would watch the tape, review it, make sure it captured everything, and take it to the police. Make sure anything, _incriminating_ to himself was not there? Simple enough, was it not? So then why, why were his hands shaking? Why were the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, why was there sweat dribbling down his brow...? Was it the idea of betraying his closest, dearest friend? He certainly could ~~not~~ stop now. He ran his tongue over uncharacteristically dry lips and sighed through his nose, steeling himself. No. Ryo all but slammed the tape into the VCR and watched the static flicker to black. The speakers crackled as the tape was fed through the VCR and the footage finally jumped to life on the screen, a sore sight coming into focus.

The loud music, the dazzling lights. Ryo narrowed his eyes, just slightly, and leaned forward, a slender finger finding the fast forward on the VCR and pressing it in after a few boring seconds. The 'party' sped in front of brilliant blue eyes in fast motion, and he jammed his finger on to the play button when the first people started to die at the hands of demons. He rewound, a couple seconds, marveling at the outsider's prospective. What a horrific show. He sat back and squirmed in his chair. Blood splattered around the room. He saw himself, marked the times... He needed to be sure to only show Akira when he arrived at the police station.

His stomach was in knots, his palms turned clammy, and it was hard to look away. He was not a squeamish person in any way, but that night had been an entirely new experience for him. It was unnerving to watch the scene unfold, completely detatched. He hardly remembered everything himself, but watching it... Ryo swallowed thickly and let out a breath he did not realise he was holding. Watching with wide eyes as everyone was slaughtered or over taken by demons, but he and Akira... What they were saying could not be heard over the screaming and the music. Ryo averted his eyes from the screen for just a moment.

He sunk back into the couch forcing himself to sit a little more calmly, and brought his eyes back to the footage. A demon, grabbing Akira, and then, a quick flicker. There was darkness, there was static, and the video returned, and Akira was front in center as he transformed into the creature they called Devilman. Ryo felt he could not blink as he watched innocent little Akira morphing into something almost worse than a demon.

Devilman began to rip apart the demons and a shiver ran through Ryo's entire body. He ran his hand through his hair and paused the tape. He need not watch any further than this. All he needed to show was Akira turning into Devilman. Ryo exhaled slowly and hit rewind, took note of the time, and replayed the scene. His stomach tightened and he could feel his temperature rising. Was watching this making him sick? His body froze as he watched Devilman destroy demons like they were nothing. He felt the doubt he felt that night swelling and settling like a rock in his stomach. He knew, even now, that Akira was still Akira, and that Amon had no control over him, but it was hard to stomach the events that took place that night.

Watching Akira like this...

So that was it.

Ryo rewinded the tape and sat back again, fussing with himself before he resigned and unbuttoned his pants. Watching Akira act like he did in the video was mesmerizing. Watching him turn into Devilman and watching him kill without a second thought. It made him shiver. _It turned him on._ Ryo leaned his head back slightly and wrapped thin fingers around himself, steadying himself with one hand on the cushion of the couch. His eyes glued to the screen as Akira was attacked by the demon, the little cut in the tape...

He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, softly sighing. More often than not this was an activity he preferred to perform with his eyes closed, but he could not bring himself to look away. He sunk into the couch and stroked himself leisurely, reaching with his foot to press in the slow forward button as Akira began to morph into Devilman. His slack grip tightened slightly, and he pressed his thumb into the slit, shuddering and squirming. The fountains of blood came and Ryo felt his face get hot.

Was he really into something like this...?

A soft, delicate moan slipped past his lips and he hunched his shoulders, stroking faster, the friction of his thumb against the extra sensitive skin of his head sending a shiver down his spine with every upward movement. Lips parted to let his short, clipped breaths escape he finally found his eyes fluttering shut. He let himself drown in his imagination. Images swam through his mind as he bucked into his hand, a low moan rumbling in his chest. Of Akira, Akira spilling the blood of countless demons, of Akira hitting him and being rough with him, of Devilman's cock pressing against his-

"A-Akira...!"

A sharp, strangled noise cut through the air and Ryo's eyes snapped open as he came, cupping his hand over his cock as come pumped out of him. Breath ragged and body damp with sweat, Ryo looked around the room. His chest tightened and a dark flush crossed his face. How embarrassing. He curled into himself, bringing his legs up and rubbing his thumb against the thick fluid resting in his palm. He tilted his head to the look at the screen and pressed stop with his foot.

The police station could wait until he dug his dignity out of the depths of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a twitter friend a lil bit ago like, partway on my phone. I just want more stuff to submit OTL


End file.
